Un ou deux événements rares ?
by Citwhoille
Summary: Parce que Kirk a une manière bien à lui de célébrer les événements exceptionnels.


**Chalut tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un petit OS dans lequel j'ai encore une fois décidé de charrier notre cher Capitaine Kirk (désolée, mais quand je le vois, je trouve ça trop tentant ^^)**

**Donc l'idée de base ne vient pas de moi, mais de Usah qui a été inspirée par ma folie XD Par contre, j'ai moi-même développé l'intrigue, donc s'il doit y avoir un quelconque lancé de tomate, ça doit être sur bi-bi, les autres ne pouvant être tenus responsables de mes étranges délires !**

**Aussi, il n'y a toujours rien qui m'appartient (même pas un acteur, je vous jure, la tristesse...) et je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris.**

**J'accepte (et implore) d'entendre toutes les critiques positives ou négatives par review : un, ça vous réconforte une auteure de savoir qu'elle n'écrit pas pour le vide inter-sidéral, et deux, ça motive à vous donner d'autres écrits et à s'améliorer ! **

**Et sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous soit agréable :)**

* * *

><p>McCoy était en train d'attendre dans la salle de téléportation que le Capitaine et son Commandant daignent apparaître. C'était toujours la même chose avec ces deux-là. Starfleet les appelait pour une mission périlleuse, Jim voulait foncer dans le tas, Spock imposait un minimum de plan à coup de logique imparable, et les voilà en moins de deux heures téléportés à la surface d'une planète hostile. Et comme d'habitude, McCoy se faisait un sang d'encre, bougonnant et maudissant ce satané Capitaine qui allait toujours au-devant de problèmes plus gros que lui. Et invariablement, c'était ce bon vieux Léonard qui réparait les pots (et surtout les os) cassés. Et ces considérations le faisaient râler deux fois plus.<p>

N'ayant pas de patient réclamant son attention à l'infirmerie, voilà une heure qu'il poireautait devant cette salle qu'il commençait sérieusement à détester, tant elle lui rapportait en général son Capitaine ensanglanté/évanoui/empoisonné/etc. Il ne savait pas ce que le gamin avait fait dans sa vie précédente, mais ça devait surement pas être joli-joli vu le sale karma qu'il possédait. Franchement, autant de poisse dans une seule personne, ça soulève des interrogations, même chez les plus cartésiens et "logiques" de l'équipage.

En plus, la mission d'aujourd'hui n'était franchement pas pour le rassurer. On les avait chargés de se rendre sur Ferenginar, où un petit groupe terroriste s'était attaqué à une antenne de Starfleet. Ces terroristes tenaient un groupe de quinze personnes en otage, et menaçaient de toutes les tuer si Starfleet n'accédait pas à leurs revendications. Ils souhaitaient le retrait pur et simple de l'organisation présente sur leur planète, pour pouvoir s'emparer comme cela leur chantait du pouvoir, et, McCoy ne se faisait pas d'illusion, certainement pour instaurer une dictature. Or, son Capitaine abhorre plus que tous les menaces et la tyrannie. Aussi, McCoy était certain qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour mettre les civils à l'abri et neutraliser les criminels. Même si c'était au péril de sa propre vie.

C'est donc plein d'appréhension et monté sur des ressorts qu'il se prépara à recevoir le Capitaine dès qu'il arriverait. Puis, une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit avec soulagement celui-ci appeler :

-Kirk à Enterprise, veuillez téléporter cinq par cinq les otages qui sont avec nous. Bones tu t'en occupes. Normalement, à part quelques légères contusions, ils vont bien. On vous recontacte dans cinq minutes pour notre téléportation à Spock et moi, le temps que l'on confie aux autorités locales les terroristes, en attendant que le tribunal de Starfleet se réunisse pour les juger. Kirk terminé.

McCoy était agacé, n'ayant aucune idée de l'état de santé de Spock et Kirk. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses interrogations que les otages arrivaient. C'est malgré tout avec soulagement qu'il constata que Jim avait raison : à part quelques bleus et des états de choc, aucune blessure grave n'était à déplorer chez les otages. Et comme promis, le Capitaine et son commandant apparurent cinq minutes plus tard sur les plateformes de téléportation. McCoy était resté attendre ses deux patients réguliers, confiant à trois infirmières de mener les quinze personnes à l'infirmerie et d'appeler la psychologue du vaisseau.

Lorsque Spock et Kirk arrivèrent, McCoy avait trois hyposprays à portée de chaque main, et était prêt à toute éventualité allant de la jambe cassée au tir de phaser dans l'épaule. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit débarquer comme une fleur un Kirk avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour du visage et, un Spock ayant l'air légèrement ennuyé par son Capitaine mais également un peu fier pour qui savait décrypter les émotions vulcaines (soit une légère contracture de la lèvre supérieure sur un coin. Ah ça, quand un vulcain est heureux, vaut mieux être muni d'une loupe pour s'en rendre compte…). Mais ce qui figea Bones durant une seconde fut l'absence de blessure apparente chez les deux acolytes. De mémoire de médecin, depuis que Kirk était Capitaine de ce vaisseau, jamais Spock et lui étaient revenus d'une mission sans qu'au moins l'un des deux ne soit blessé. A part en mission diplomatique, et encore, dans la moitié de celles-ci, Jim avait réussi à avoir une quelconque allergie. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se précipiter tricodeur à la main vers un Jim soupirant.

-Bones, on va bien, j'te jure… Ecoute, c'est génial, on a réussi une mission de sauvetage sans qu'il n'y ait ni mort, ni blessé ! C'est trop cool, tout le monde va bien, c'est la première fois qu'on réussit un tel exploit !

Et Jim sautillait sur place comme un gosse de quatre ans, le matin de Noël. Pour l'image virile et droite du Capitaine, on repassera… McCoy quant à lui marmonnait dans sa barbe, pas encore convaincu que tout s'était bien passé (Sérieux les mots "mission sans accro" et "Capitaine Kirk" dans la même phrase, pour McCoy, étaient antinomiques.), et il obligea Kirk à le suivre à l'infirmerie pour un check-up complet. Tant qu'il ne serait pas certain de l'état de santé du gamin, il se refusait à ouvrir le bourbon ce soir. Cependant, s'il s'avérait effectivement qu'il n'y avait eu aucun blessé, alors il inviterait certainement Scotty et Sulu pour partager son incrédulité autour d'un bon verre.

Il menaça Jim de l'endormir par hyposprays et de le trainer lui-même à l'infirmerie s'il n'y allait pas de son plein gré. Le Capitaine rouspéta pour la forme, mais encore tout content de sa réussite, suivit McCoy avec Spock, sans trop de résistance.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, Bones mit Jim dans une salle à part, et après un quart d'heure d'auscultation, il était obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : le Capitaine allait parfaitement bien. Et c'est sous l'air triomphant de Kirk qu'il le laissa se rhabiller pendant qu'il allait chercher Spock pour l'examiner à son tour. Cependant, il se doutait déjà qu'il ne trouverait aucune contusion chez le vulcain. D'après le récit de Jim, pendant qu'avec son "immense bagou" (selon ses propres mots) il détournait l'attention des trois ravisseurs, Spock les avait contournés discrètement et les avait tous endormis avec une prise vulcaine avant qu'un seul n'ait eu le temps de réagir. C'était net, sans bavure, et sans blessure comme lui répétait Jim. McCoy était parti, blasé devant la candeur improbable dont pouvait parfois faire preuve son Capitaine.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé Spock, il repartit en sa compagnie à la chambre de l'infirmerie où se trouvait Jim. En ouvrant la porte, il vit un James T. Kirk en train de danser, dos à celle-ci. Il repoussa donc légèrement la porte pour pouvoir observer le drôle de spectacle qu'était la danse de Jim, sans que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Les mouvements de Kirk étaient un savant mélange entre un roulement de bras digne de Cloclo et un jeu de jambe mixant polka russe et french cancan.

McCoy se souvint alors de la présence de Spock lorsque celui-ci, chuchotant, lui demanda :

-Excusez-moi docteur McCoy, mais, que fait le Capitaine ?

McCoy ricana avant de répondre :

-Le Capitaine Kirk est en train de nous faire une danse de la victoire plutôt bien exécutée, je dois l'avouer.

-Mais à quoi sert une "danse de la victoire" ? J'imagine, comme son nom l'indique, qu'elle célèbre la victoire, mais je ne parviens pas à saisir la logique de cet acte.

-Spock, vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que les humains sont hautement illogiques, et plus particulièrement notre Capitaine. La danse de la victoire n'a aucun intérêt, mis à part d'exprimer son contentement. Mais, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette coutume terrienne, je suis sûr que Jim se fera un plaisir de vous l'expliquer et de vous l'enseigner en détail, sourit McCoy.

-Je pense que je vais faire ce que vous me suggérez, car je suis en effet curieux de mieux comprendre cette étrange coutume que semble apprécier le Capitaine.

Et McCoy rit, devant l'image qui s'imposa à son esprit d'un Spock faisant des moulinets avec les bras et agitant ses jambes dans tous les sens sous les directives de Jim, se promettant d'assister par tous les moyens possibles à cette leçon qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà exceptionnelle.


End file.
